


That's What Friends Are For

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 4, Fake Dating, Gladio is clueless, Gladnis Week, Ignis is only going to get hurt, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Gladio is fed up with his father finding him dates for the annual officer ball. He want's to be able to date who he wants, when he wants.Clarus agrees and so Gladio has a couple of days to find the woman of his dreams. Luckily Ignis is on hand to stall and play boyfriend whilst he does.





	That's What Friends Are For

The sound of a door slam caused Ignis to look up from the article he was reading on his phone. Pushing himself off the wall, he smiled as he saw Gladio walking towards him. He pocketed his phone and waved his hand in greeting. His smile faltered when it wasn't reciprocated.

"Rough morning?" he teased.

Gladio just grunted and started walking, running a hand through his hair as he did.

Ignis followed behind, increasing his pace in order to keep up with his friend. "Is anything the matter?"

Without slowing his stride Gladio glanced at Ignis, sighed and shook his head. There was a split second before he was nodding it and then another second before he was shaking it again. His shoulder's slumped in defeat. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Have you ever known me to say no to coffee?"

Gladio cracked a smile and rolled his eyes before placing a hand on the small of Ignis' back to steer him into the closest coffee shop.

Ignis' ears pinkened at the touch. He had long realised that he harboured feelings for his friend. Feelings that could never be acted on 

"It's that time of the year," Gladio started, as they joined the queue for coffee. "when the Lord Shield decides to finally take an interest in my life and set me up with the daughter of a high standing political figure in order to secure my future bloodline."

Ignis bit his lip and turned away. This was the reason he could never act on his feelings. Seeing a distraction in the form of ordering coffees, he gave the barista their usual order, paid and walked over to the collection point to wait for them to be made. There he took a few quick seconds to steal himself and be the supportive friend before turning back to Gladio.

"So," he said as casually as he could. "Which lucky girl gets to bask in your brilliance for this year's Officer Ball?"

Gladio sighed. "No-one. 

Ignis perked up slightly, a glimmer of hope settled in the pit of his stomach. "Oh?"

"I told my dad that I'm 21 now and too old to matched up with potential future brides."

"And how did your father react to that?" Ignis was curious now, every year since Gladio had gained his officer status in the Crownsguard and been eligible to attend the officer ball, his father had arranged his date for the evening. In fact, as Ignis thought back, it was before that. Every ball Gladio had ever attended, officer ball or not, his father had told him who to go with.

"He laughed," Gladio pulled a face and Ignis gave a sympathetic smile before turning to his name being called, signalling their order was ready. He grabbed the two-to-go cups and handed one to Gladio with another soft smile. Gladio nodded and together they left the shop, a silence befell them as they sipped their drinks. 

"I told my dad that I was going to end up like him, bitter and alone, if he continued to set me up on blind dates with females I don't even like." Ignis sucked in a breath. "Love is supposed to be spontaneous, you don't go looking for love, love finds you and it will happen when it happens. No amount of matchmaking is going to make it happen sooner." Ignis stayed quiet. "He got pretty angry at that, said that although his wedding with my mom was arranged he still loved her and believed this was the best way forward." Gladio sighed.

Ignis longed to reach out and gather the other man into a comforting hug or something. Instead, he switched his coffee cup to his other hand and patted Gladio on the shoulder. "What's going to happen then?"

"Well I told him he was stupid and that I should be allowed to find my own date, he told me I was being stupid and wouldn't know a date from a prune." Ignis chuckled and Gladio glared at him.

"Sorry," Ignis threw his hands up in defeat. "I have a weakness for good wordplay."

Gladio just shook his head and drained the last of his coffee, throwing it in the nearest bin as they passed. "Anyway, I told him he was wrong and that I could find a date… so now I have exactly seven days to find someone who wants to go out with me and introduce them to my father all before the officer ball next weekend."

Ignis hummed, mind whirling. The little glimmer of hope in his stomach pulsated as his mind whirled, it wanted out. At the moment, Gladio was dateless, Ignis was dateless. Ignis had been wanting to go out with Gladio for the better half of five years. Since they had first met and Ignis had first started realising he liked males or more importantly liked Gladio, Ignis had tried and failed to work up the courage to ask Gladio out. There was always something stopping him, mainly Lord Clarus's matchmaking plans. Now, however, Gladio was unattached and left to his own devices which left an opening for Ignis.

"What happens if you don't find a date?" Ignis asked he drained his own coffee as he waited for an answer.

"Then dad picks one of the many girls he has lined up and I have to escort lady something of something, daughter of the great something," his voice turned mocking.

Ignis hummed again and idly ran his fingers over the corrugated coffee cup. "Seems to me like you need more time."

"No kidding," Gladio huffed.

"So, and hear me out here, but you need to find a date, however you say that you can’t find love, love finds you. Yet love is expected to find you in the next seven days or your dad set's you up again." Gladio nodded. "Who's to say your date to the ball has to be the same person who finds you?"

Gladio stopped suddenly and turned to Ignis. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you need more time and the only way to get more time without using a time machine is to stall."

"Stall?"

"Yes, more specifically, trick your dad into thinking you have a date whilst you continue living your life and waiting for love to find you."

"So find someone to fake date me?"

"Yes," Ignis held his breath as he watched Gladio's face go through a myriad of emotions before finally settling on one that was remarkably a lot happier than before.

 

"Ignis, Iggy, Ig, ah I could kiss you! Gods you are a genius!" Ignis flushed and secretly wished he would kiss him. "Of course, I'll just ask someone to date me, someone like Crowe or Annamaria or that cute barista…" the hope that had started to crawl out of Ignis stomach, fell like a lead balloon. This wasn't what he wanted.

"It would have to be someone you trust, someone who knows what you're doing and can play along convincingly. Your father is a clever man, I would recommend taking whoever you chose out on a taster date first to build up appearances."

Gladio nodded and Ignis couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, maybe he should just call the whole thing off. Gladio obviously didn't like him the same way Ignis liked him and Ignis couldn’t force him. He hadn't thought this through properly, he'd seen an opportunity and stupidly decided to take it.

"Who do you suggest? We know the same people, who do you think would be convincing enough to fool my dad?"

"Me," Ignis had no filter, no shame, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. Especially when Gladio laughed at him. 

"You?"

Ignis' eyes darkened, the laughter sparking anger in him more than regret. "What's the matter? Is it because I'm male?"

"What? No gods, Iggy, shit no. You know I'm supportive of you and honoured that I was the first one you came out to, it's definitely not that at all. It's just not what I was expecting that's all."

Okay," Ignis tilted his head. "How about I give you all the reasons why I would be a good fake-date and then you decide?" Gladio nodded, ignis could see the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I'm your best friend, I've known you for five years, well longer but we became closer five years ago. I'm your age, I know your father and your sister, I'm good with words and convincing people and," this one was the kicker. "May I remind you that your father actually likes me."

Gladio opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Well shit," he muttered and Ignis couldn't contain his grin. "Ignis Scientia will you go out with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't hate Clarus, he is, in fact, one of my favourite characters despite his appalling lack of representation in the media. 
> 
> Having him unsupportive in this fic fit with my vision. Usually, he's very supportive, after all, he and Cor are dating lol.


End file.
